Ancient Mochadian
Mochadian (Mokadeεhn in Native) is the primary language of Mochadians. It is a simplified form of english, and has 32 letters. Ů is the least common vowel, followed by Ö. The most common vowel is E, then A. Letters Vowels Consonats Words Verbs Verbs are actions. #Attack: UHtāk #Do: Dü #Don't: Don't #Eat: Et #Get: Gεht #Have: Hāv #Hide: Hid #Is: εhs #Kill: Kεhl #Like: Lik #Move: Müv #Not: Nät #Retreat: Rεhtret #Run: Ruhn #See: Se #Start: Stärt #Thank: Thank #Banish: Bānīsh Adverbs It is any word that modifies any part of speech other than a noun. #No: No #Please: Ples #Yes: Eεhs #Really: Rīle Adjectives Adjectives describe nouns. #Dead: Dεhd #Good: Gůd #Bad: Bād #New: Nü #Happy: Hāp #Nice: Nis #Smart: Smärt #Free: Fre #Okay: Ok #First: Furst #Last: Lāst #Long: Läng #Great: Grat #Big: Bεhg #Red: Rεhd #Orange: Orεhng #Yellow: Eεhlo #Green: Gren #Blue: Blü #Purple: Purpl #Brown: Brāün #Black: Blāk #White: Wit #Pink: Penk #Sharp: Shärp Nouns Nouns are a person, place, thing, or idea. #Food: Füd #You: U #News: Nüs #Neck: Nεhk #Help: Hεhlp #Me: Me #Idea: Ideuh #I: I #Guess: Gεhs #Maytrainia: Maytraneuh #Tooth: Tüth #Teeth: Teth #Anger: Angur #Cage: Kag #Prison: Prεhsuhn #Gold: Gold #Mocha: Mokuh #Pandaboy2: Pānduhbö2 #Golden Flame0: Goldεhn Flam0 #Time:Tim #Person: Pursuhn #A: A (formal) or UH (casual) #Mochadia: Mokadeuh #Wood: Wůd #Stone: Ston #Iron: Iurn #Copper: Käpur #Bronze: Bräns #Silver: Sīlvur #Gold: Gold #Platinum: Plātinuhm #Diamond: Dimuhnd #Mochite: Mokit (formal) Mäkit (casual) #Cactus: Kāktuhs #Asteroid: Āsturöd #Meteoroid: Meteoröd #Meteor: Meteor #Meteorite: Meteorit #Sol: Sol #Mercury: Murkure #Venus: Venuhs #Earth: URth (Formal) URf (Casual) UR♄ (Archaic) #Terra: Tεhruh #Terran: Tεhrεhn #Mars: Märs #Jupiter: Jüpītur #Saturn: Sāturn #Uranus: Euranuhs #Neptune: Nεhptün #Submarine: Suhbmuhren #Machine: Muhshen #Adobe Systems Incorporated: UHdob Sīstεhms Īncorporatεhd #Airship: Aurshīp #Zepplin: Sεhplīn #Starcruiser: Stärkrüsur #Battleship: Bātlshīp #Boat: Bot #Cargo: Kärgo #Freight: Frat #Locomotive: Lokomotīv #Train: Tran #Deisel: Desl #Gasoline: Gāsolen #Petroleum: Pεhtroleuhm #Oil: Öl #Boiler: Bölur #Coal: Kol #Deutschland: Dötshlänt #Umlauts: Ümläts #Hash: Hāsh #Underscore: UHndurskor #Person: Pursuhn #Place: Plas #Thing: Theng #Idea: Ideuh #-ology: -äloge #Biology: Biäloge #Geology: Geäloge #Astronomy: UHstränome #Mathematics: Māthεhmātīks Pronouns A pronoun is a pro-form that substitutes for a noun (or noun phrase), such as the words it (substituting for the name of a certain object) and he (substituting for the name of a person). #What: Whuht #That: Thāt #It: Īt Interjections An interjection is a category used to express an isolated emotion or sentiment on the part of the speaker. #Bye: Bi #Hello: Hεhlo Prepositions Don't Ask. #To: Tü #Of: Uhv #In: Īn Conjunction A conjunction is a part of speech that connects two words, sentences, phrases or clauses together. #And: Ānd #But:Buht #Or: Or Definite Articles A definite article indicates that its noun is a particular one(s) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker has already mentioned, or it may be something uniquely specified. #The: Thuh Indefinite Articles An indefinite article indicates that its noun is not a particular one (or ones) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker is mentioning for the first time, or its precise identity may be irrelevant or hypothetical, or the speaker may be making a general statement about any such thing. #A: A (Formal) UH (Casual) #An: Ān (Formal) N (Casual) Category:Stuff by Mocha2007andcoco Category:Languages